pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Jamsch
' ' Jamsch'' is a new Uberhero in Patapon 3. He is a Mashu Megapon. He wears a Red Mask shaped like a Mushroom and wears a green cape. Jamsch is level 10 when he is unlocked. He inflicts little damage. But he can inflict status effects with ease to make enemies vulnerable to attack. Jamsch is unlocked by getting Oohoroc and Wondabarappa to level 10. Jamsch evolves at level 14 and level 20 Tips Jamsch is useful when equipped with a Ice Horn Fl. Because with that, he can inflict Poison, Sleep, Fire, and Ice. Twinhorns are much more poweful than horns due to very high attack speed. Twinhorns will inflict status effects to your foes in no time. Try both and see for yourself Description Don't expect them to fight, but their sonic balls inflict a cacophony of status effects. Equipment Jamsch can use: *Horns and Capes from unlocking. *Twinhorns from level 15. Hero Mode Airborne Threat For his Hero Mode Jamsch produces a green cloud of spores that drift around and damage nearby enemies. Theses spores can inflict many status effects, but most often cause the enemy to sleep and be poisoned, depending on the horn/twinhorn he equips. Spores are effected by the wind direction, so a tailwind will cause them to travel forward. Activated with the PonPon Song Class Skills 'Jamsch's Class Skills''' Catnap 1.5 x sleep rate for sonic balls! This skill is upgraded by hitting foes with sonic balls. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Flame On. Flame On 1.5 x burn rate for flaming sonic balls emitted with charge attack! Is unlocked by fully upgrading Catnap. This skill is upgraded by hitting structures with sonic balls. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Poison Panic. Poison Panic Poison rate for sonic balls +20%! Is unlocked by fully upgrading Flame On. This skill is upgraded by attacking repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Doom Shroom. Doom Shroom When Jamsch finishes a foe, a mushroom grows at that spot, and additional poison spores agonise foes. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Poison Panic. This skill is upgraded by dealing the final hit that defeats enemies. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus of +10% to all status effects. Set Skills Icky Poison Doubles the chance of inflicting poison. Out Cold Foes are put to sleep four times longer than usual! Toadstool When an attack hits and kills a foe, 10% chance of a poisonous mushroom sprouting from that spot. Peerless Mushroom Nullifies all fire and poison, but maximum stamina is reduced 25%. Trivia *On the Patapon 3 website, Jamsch wears shoes, similar to the ones Pingrek wears. He still only equips capes, however. *Jamsch can fire sonic balls at a faster rate than Wondabarappa although Wondabarappa's sonic balls last longer and can be more powerful. *Jamsch's Charge attack can be either a Flaming or Freezing Crawling Sonic attack. The latter only occurs when equipped with an Icehorn or some other equipment that increases his freeze rate. *Jamsch's Rapid Fire along with the added status effects could be helpful as a support unit and perhaps better than Wondabarappa. *Jamsch's Mask at Lv.10 is Orange. But turns Red and then Dark Red as he levels up. *Since many of Jamsch's weapons can poison and put enemies to sleep, he is useful against bosses and Dark Heroes. *Jamsch and Wondabarappa are two sides of a status effect coin. Jamsch inflicts poison and sleep while Wondabarrapa inflicts stagger and knockback. *When Kan dies as a Jamsch you will see him drop a Megapon cap. Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Needs Help Category:Megapon Category:Rarepons Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units